Things that go bump in the night
by GirlOnFire84
Summary: When the lights go out and something's lurking in the dark...will Mulder and Scully make it through this encounter? Mulder/Scully
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and you know it!**

**A/N: Rated M for safety and maybe next chapter...enjoy.**

"Hmm, stop". Scully laughed, playfully slapping his hand away. It was Mulder's first night off in three weeks, and he wasn't about to waist any minute of it. They lay on Scully's bed watching some horribly cheap SciFi movie. Well, _she_was trying to anyway, Mulder kept trying to sneak his hand up her shirt.

"Couldn't you have TiVoed it?" he groaned rolling on his side, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. She ran her fingers lately through his dark hair "ten more minutes". Mulder's voice was muffled against her neck, as he trailed soft kisses down to her collarbone "I'm going to spontaneously combust if I wait ten more seconds!" he pleaded.

In one fluid motion Mulder snatched the remote from Scully's hand, clicked the TV off, and settled on top of her, all within the span of two seconds.

"Mulder!" she yelled "it was about to go off!". "It was a shitty movie". Scully raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You love those 'shity' alien movies". "I don't always have little green men on my mind" he grinned, then placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Uh-huh" she hummed against his mouth.

Scully leaned back into the pillow, enjoying each jolt of tingling sensation his tongue elected as he worked his way over her chest. Slowly Mulder repositioned himself so her legs were wrapped around him and he was pressed firmly against her pelvis. With a throaty groan he ground his hips into hers, wanting to relieve some of the pressure building up.

Scully's eyes snapped open. "What was that?". Mulder raised up, all his weight on his hands. He knitted his brow and cocked his head in confusion. Clearing his throat, he said "well, when a man gets sexually aroused...". She rolled her eyes and cut him off "not _that_!...I heard something". He smiled, leaned down and gently pressed his lips to the spot just below her ear. "Maybe it was a little green man"

No sooner were the words out of his mouth there was the sound of something crashing to the floor. This time he had heard it too. Mulder sat up quickly on the edge of the bed and peered at the slightly opened bedroom door. Scully sat up, hurriedly buttoning her shirt.

"What the hell?" Scully hissed as the lights flickered, then went out completely.

Mulder slowly stood from the bed and made his way over to the ligthswitch near the door. Eyes not adjusted to the dark, he couldn't see a thing, so he didn't see the small footstool in front of him. There was moment where he felt as if he were floating in the air, then with a loud thud, his face meet the floor--hard. "Sonofabitch!". "Mulder! are you okay?" Scully's voice came from somewhere behind him in the pitch black.

"Yeah, I tripped" he said finding his feet again. He groped along the wall until he found the switch, then flipped it off and on several times...nothing. "Damn, I think the powers out" he said giving up on the light-switch.

"Scully, where are you?" Mulder whispered. "Right...oomph" she ran right into him, stumbled backwards, then grabbed at his shirt for balance. He found her hand, then her elbow and tried to help steady her. "We need some flashlights". "I've got one in the nightstand, the others in...the kitchen". "And our guns?" Mulder add. "Dresser".

It took several minutes, and Mulder was relieved when the flashlight finally clicked on. The beam of light darted around the room, then landed on his chest. "Why do you think the power went out?" Scully asked. "I don't know...guns?". Scully directed him to the dresser with the light.

Mulder quickly snatched up the guns and walked around the bed to where Scully stood. "Here" he handed Scully her Smith and Wesson. "Give me the light. Stay right behind me". He took the flashlight and headed to the door, then slowly eased it open. Mulder instinctively did as his training had taught him. He scanned the up-stares landing with his gun drawn, checking for any unwanted visitors.

Easing out of the bedroom, he motioned for Scully to stay where she was--she had a gun but no light, and the last thing he wanted right now was an accidental shooting.

He checked the bathroom and the second bedroom, finding nothing. He made his way back over to where Scully stood in the doorway. "Lets go down-stares and get that other flashlight" Mulder suggested. Scully nodded her head and fell in behind him as he headed toward the stares.

They made slow work of the stares but finally reached the bottom. Peering around the corner into the living room Mulder saw the cause of the crash. The small table against the wall that had held a lamp, phone and small bowl of candy was lying on it's side. Scully peeked around him to see the mess.

They backed away quitly and turned to the kitchen. Mulder checked the kitchen making sure it was safe, then he handed Scully the flashlight so she could look for the other.

When the second beam appeared Scully was standing on the other side of the kitchen. Turning back to Mulder--flashlight in one hand, gun in the other and the second flashlight under her arm--she caught something in the light, then it was gone.

Scully froze not even sure she had seen anything. "What?" Mulder whispered harshly seeing her reaction. Scully made her way back to Mulder, eyes constantly shifting, taking in everything she could in the small amount of light. She handed Mulder his flashlight back "I thought I saw...something".

"We need to check the rest of the house" Mulder said. Scully nodded "meet back here in five minutes".

Ten minutes later Mulder was scanning the contents of the frig with his light. Scully sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, head in her hands. Neither had found anything or any indication that anyone was in the house--apart from the over turned table--everything was perfectly normal.

Mulder turned to look at Scully, a bowl of whipped-cream in his hand. He swirled his finger around the bowl, then stuck it in his mouth. "You want some whipped-cream?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Scully just stared as he stuck another whipped-cream covered finger in his mouth, then smirked. "We need to try and turn the power back on" Scully said dryly.

Mulder stared back at her. "Do I look like I work for Duke Power". He came around the counter and stood behind Scully, he sat the bowl and flashlight down, placed his hands on her shoulders then running them down her arms. He leaned close breathing in the sent of her hair--it smelled like flowers--then brushed his nose over her shoulder, up her neck, and behind her ear. He paused and kissed her once softly. "Why are you in such a rush to turn the lights back on?".

Scully let out a small gasp when Mulder spun her around on the stole to face him. "Now, where were we?" Mulder breathed as he took her bottom lip in between his. He stretched his arm out behind her, found the bowl of whipped-cream and dipped a finger in. He pulled back and brought his finger to her mouth.

Mulder ran his finger across her lips, then Scully darted out her toung and sucked his finger into her mouth. Mulder let out a low groan.

**'Chirp Chirp Chirp'**

"OUCH! you bit me!" Mulder hissed pulling his hand back. "I'm sorry" Scully apologized, then added "did you hear that?". Mulder grabbed his flashlight "yeah...sounded like it came from the hall".

Mulder shinned his flashlight down the hall but saw nothing. Mulder turned when he felt Scully's hand tighten around his. "What?". She was staring up at the up-stares landing wide eyed. Mulder followed her gaze. There between the railings about a foot to their right were two gray eyes staring back at them, hovering in the dark.

Mulder pointed his light at the eyes but they disappeared, there was nothing there. "Mulder what was that!". "I don't know" he said heading toward the stares "stay down here". "Sure" Scully said sarcastically "whatever you say". Mulder slowly climbed the stares.

Not wanting to stay in one spot Scully headed for the living room. She righted the small table and replaced the phone and lamp and started to pick up the candy.

**'Chiiiirp'**

Scully froze. It had come from behind her...and it sounded close.

Scully didn't dare move, her eyes darted from side to side but she couldn't see a thing. She took a deep breath turned her head to peer over her shoulder, still nothing. Her body turned and she faced the living room.

Scully pointed the flashlight in every direction. Then to her right there was a clicking noise. The sound a dog makes when running across a hardwood floor. Scully draw her gun and crept toward the sound. She walked through the archway that lead to what was suppose to be a small dinning room. Her light fell on the black screen of her computer. Nothing seemed out of place in the 'dinning room turned office' and she headed for the opposite wall where a door stood ajar.

Just as Scully's hand closed around the doornob it was ripped from her grip and she stumbled forward into something big. She tried to scream but it was stiffuled by a hand firmly clamped over her mouth. She was pulled into the other room and the door closed behind her.

Scully was pushed ruffly against the door, hands pinned to her sides. She could feel someone...or something breathing on her, just inches from her face. She struggled but to no avail, then just as quickly as it had happened she was released.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: This is my first X-files fic. Hope you liked it, if I get good reviews I'll finish it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Scully struggled with her flashlight a moment almost dropping it. Then the beam of light fell on his face.

"Fuck! Mulder you scared the shit out of me!" she said angrily "I could have shot your dumb ass!". Mulder towered over her, placed his hands on either side of her head, and forced her back against the door with his hips. "Sorry" he whispered in her ear "I didn't mean to scare you" the corners of his mouth twitching.

Scully put her hands on his chest and shoved him backwards. "Did you find anything?". Mulder huffed "no". "Well I heard...something, and it ran this way". Mulder shrugged his shoulders "I haven't seen anything". "Well it couldn't have just vanished into thin air".

Scully studied Mulder a moment--something was off. Then it hit her "Where's your flashlight?". Mulder reached behind him and pulled the flashlight from his back-pocket. "The batteries died". Scully sighed "I've got more in the up-stares closet".

They headed back to the hall to go up-stares and retrieve the batteries. They were half way up the stares when...**'CRASH'**. It came from the kitchen. They turned and raced back down the stares.

"I don't think we're alone" Mulder stated as he stared at the kitchen floor. The trash can had been knocked over and it's contents were scattered all over the floor. Scully scanned the room but whatever had done the damage had disappeared.

"Stay here, I'll go get the batteries. I'll be right back" Mulder said. "Like hell I will! your not going to leave me down here, alone, in the dark". Mulder grinned "what happened to my big, though, G-woman?". Scully pointed her finger at him "We'll see whose laughing when I'm eaten by some big-ass E.T.". "Fine" Mulder sighed "You go, I'll stay". "Fine".

Mulder watched Scully as she walked out of the kitchen and shook his head and laughed to himself. "There's nothing to be afraid of" he reassured himself. He heard Scully ascending the stares...then scrapping. His head jerking up--that defiantly wasn't Scully.

Mulder narrowed his eyes and straned his ears. More scrapping. It was coming from the other side of the kitchen. Curiosity getting the better of him, Mulder took a few hesitent steps toward the noise.

There was silence and he paused. More scrapping. He skirted the island and was over halfway to the opposite side. Another break in the noise and he stopped. It started again and with a few steps he was only a few feet way from the pantry door.

**'Chiiiirp'**

Then Mulder felt something brush across the front of his legs. Instinctively he kicked and a foul odor filled his nostrils.

Scully was digging in an endless box filled with junk, she still hadn't found the batteries. Then with a roar the lights came back to life. Scully looked up and sighed "thank God". She stood and closed the closet door.

"SCULLY!"

Scully stiffened at his cry and then bolted down the stares. She almost tripped on the last step but recovered. She ran into the kitchen, then stop dead. "Oh my God!" she gagged and covered her mouth and nose with her hands.

Mulder stood motionless against the wall, staring at the floor a few feet in front of him. Scully dared to step closer and peered around the island.

There, hair brisaled, tale up, tine teeth bared, was a skunk.

Scully's eyes darted around looking for something. "Don't move". "No problem" Mulder said out of the corner of his mouth. "We need to get it out of the house" Scully thought out-loud. Mulder rolled his eyes "you thing!".

"Maybe I can throw a blanket or something over it" Scully suggested "you need to distract it". "How the hell am I supposed to do that?". "Food?" Scully turned an grabbed a small vine of grapes from the fruit bowl on the counter and carefully tossed it to Mulder.

"Let me get a blanket". Mulder nodded. What seemed like hours later Scully returned to the kitchen blanket in hand. "OK, throw some grapes on the floor and I'll try to catch it" Scully said taking a deep breath, then gagged again.

Mulder tossed two grapes to the side so Scully could sneak up on it. The skunk took the bait. Just a few steps and she'd have him...or her. She leaned forward slightly ready to pounce.

It all happened in slow-motion. As she was coming down with the blanket, the skunk cocked it's tale and fired. She fell on top of it, gathered the blanket around it and flipped it over forming a sack. She carried it to the back door and tossed the blanket and all out and shut the door quickly.

The Phone rang and when Scully walked back into the kitchen she could hear Mulder talking to someone. "Yes, it's back on, thanks" and he hung up. "Who was that?". "Power company. Said there was a power surge, knocked out a few blocks, just calling to make sure everyone's power was back on". "They have great timing" Scully said sarcastically.

**An hour later**

"Stop squirming" Scully demanded. "Well, it feels weird and it's cold" Mulder protested. They stood in the shower dripping from head to toe in tomato past. Mulder grinned, grabbed Scully around the waist and pulled her against him, so her back was pressed to his front. "So..." he asked running his hands over her stomach and moving upward "this turn you on?".

Scully leaned into him and bit her lower lip "maybe...if you didn't smell like Pepi LaPu". Mulder chuckled "Uh huh, and you smell like roses?". He cupped her breast and massaged them gently and she sighed contentedly, reaching back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Mulder's right hand found it's way back down her ribcage, back over her stomach, and paused just below her navel. Scully groaned disappointed and she felt him smirk against her shoulder.

"I wonder if this will clog?" Scully thought out loud. "Ah!". Scully looked back over her shoulder "what?". "I'm back here _trying_to get my groove on and your worried whether or not tomato past is going to clog the shower" Mulder said indignantly. Scully raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. "Is that what you were doing?"

Scully turned around, a wicked smile on her face. Mulder gulped and then groaned when he felt her small hand wrap around him. She stood on her tiptoes, her free hand on his shoulder for support and kissed him. She came back down, still holding him, teasing him with her fingers. "How 'bout we shower off and if you smell any better I might consider not making you sleep on the couch".

Mulder groaned again and retained enough brain function to say "your sadly mistaken if you think there will be any sleeping involved".

Scully stopped her slow torture and before Mulder could open his eyes, he hear the click of the shower being turned on and cold water hit him full force.

**FIN**

**A/N: OK, I hope y'all liked it. If you didn't...mmm...better luck next time. please review, let me know if I should write more or just stop torturing people.**


End file.
